The Confession
by YuKi-teh-Shoujo
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke change identities with themselves. Since Sasuke gets all the attention with Ino and Sakura, Naruto wants the attention now. But when the two of them changes identities, their personalities are unpredictable! Who knows what might happen!


**By**: YuKi-teh-Shoujo

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Sasuke (aw mans lol), Naruto, Sakura, or Ino! Well, except I own this story and me! lol

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Naruto and Sasuke change identities with themselves. Since Sasuke gets all the attention with Ino and Sakura, Naruto wants the attention now. But when the two of them changes identities, their personalities are unpredictable! Who knows what might happen! Sakura x Sasuke

**Author Notes: **Well, this is the story, ya! I hope you all like it. And please comment! Oh, and sorry if the paragraphs are kind of short! lol

* * *

**The Confession**

It was a nice Saturday afternoon with a clear, sunny, blue sky. Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, and Naruto were out wanting to hang out in Konoha. Sasuke wanted to buy kunai knives while Naruto wanted to go to the Ramen bar. All of them started to decide who's going with whom.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke whispering, "Hey, Sasuke, can you be me and I'll be you for a day?"

Sasuke stood infront of him in confusion and replied, "What do you mean?"

"Ah," Naruto started. "I know Sakura likes you, and Ino likes you too. So, can I get the attention just for one day? Just one day!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, gathering up his anger. "That's why you want to look like me?"

"Yeah, so, when the girls aren't looking, I'll look like you and you'll look like me!"

Naruto went to looking like Sasuke while Sasuke looked like Naruto. The girls could probably tell which is which by their personality. So, the two of the boys went on looking like that.

"Come on, Naruto, RAMEN!" Sakura yelled out in excitement and grabbed his hand.

Sasuke—who copied Naruto's image—replied, "What? Ramen? Oh."

Naruto—who copied Sasuke's image—felt Ino's hand grab his while walking and told him, "Ok, Sasuke, let's get kunai knives!"

Naruto replied, "Oh, Ramen?"

"I thought you needed kunai knives?" Ino questioned.

_"No! I need to be with Sakura, not Ino!" _Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto followed Ino to the shop and yelled out to Ino, "WHAT ABOUT RAMEN?"

Ino kept walking and sighed. She replied, "Now, you're acting like Naruto! What's wrong?"

_"Ah, I totally forgot that I was supposed to act like Sasuke. I'm going to fail if I keep this up!"_ Naruto thought once again.

Naruto gasped and said, "Um, yeah, kunai knives."

Sasuke with Sakura . . .

"Hey, why don't you want to get ramen, Naruto?"

Sasuke glared at her and gasped. He thought, _"I failed. Naruto, we traded places for you to get with Sakura, right? Now, she's with me. I wonder if she can tell I'm really Sasuke or not."_

"Um, yeah, let's get some Ramen," replied Sasuke with a fake smile.

Sakura smiled back and said, "Good choice!"

At Ramen bar . . .

Inside the Ramen bar, Sakura and Sasuke were sitting next to each other eating Ramen peacefully! Once both of them were done with their meal, they sat there, starting a conversation.

"Sakura, I need to know . . ."

Sakura stared at Sasuke—which she thinks is Naruto. "You need to know what?" she replied.

Sasuke replied nervously, "W-what do you think of Sasuke?" He found it oddly hilarious saying his own name. When he replied, he started to blush lightly.

Sakura was a little confused, because she already told Naruto about this. "Oh, didn't I already tell you? I guess you forgot," she replied, then continued. "I'm . . . in love with Sasuke. I . . . just don't know if he quite understands . . ."

Sasuke looked at her and spaced out, thinking to himself, _"Oh yeah, Naruto told me about her feelings toward me. But now, I'm hearing her feelings toward me straight from her. Well, it's a good thing she doesn't know it's really me she's talking to."_

"I only wished Sasuke would like me back, but . . . I guess it's no use."

"No, he . . . probably likes you back!" Sasuke replied, trying to cheer up Sakura.

Sakura stared, speechless for a few seconds. "You . . . you seriously think so?" she replied increasing her happiness.

_"What am I saying? Am I really saying the right thing?" _Sasuke thought. Then, once he thought of what else to say, he said, "He might even confess his feelings to you someday . . ."

"You seem really different today . . . and I like that!" Sakura told him. That really caught Sasuke's attention.

He just sat there thinking over what he just said. _"Was this the right choice?"_

Sasuke replied, "Ah, who really knows . . ."

After buying knives . . .

"Hey, can we go to the Ramen bar yet?" asked Naruto, craving for Ramen to fill himself up. He got so hungry that his stomach kept growling like some tiger was inside.

Ino stood in one place, smiling. She answered, "Of course! That's your treat!"

"RAMEN," Naruto replied yelling out and following Ino to the Ramen bar.

At Ramen bar . . .

_"Sorry, Naruto, but if you want the attention, I'll give you the attention,"_ thought Sasuke getting ready to say something to Sakura.

He started to blush, and said nervously, "Sakura, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked, willing to listen.

Sasuke started to shiver, then told Sakura nervously, "I . . . I really like you." It almost seemed like it mattered. Once he thought about it, he thought, _"No, why did I say that in the first place? I shouldn't have said that. Naruto should say that himself."_

Sakura blushed and thought, _"I . . . never knew Naruto felt that way towards me."_ When she said that, hugging Sasuke, she replied, "Oh, Naruto, I just think of you as a friend!"

_"Wow, I guess what I said didn't matter after all?" _Sasuke thought and chuckled.

Ino and Naruto entered the Ramen bar. She raised her arms and yelled, "Hello, fellow students!"

Naruto stood infront of Sakura and Sasuke, watching them hug. He kept staring and thought, _"They're . . . hugging? I guess Sakura doesn't just like Sasuke's appearance but also his personality."_

When Sasuke and Sakura were done hugging, Naruto called out his own name, catching Sasuke's attention. Then, when Sasuke look at Naruto, Naruto grasped Sasuke's hand, saying, "Bye, Sakura, Ino! We'll be right back!"

Ino and Sakura stared, dumbfounded.

"I wonder where they're going, huh?" Sakura said.

Ino replied, saying, "Forget them! Eat Ramen!"

Outside Ramen bar . . .

Naruto and Sasuke changed back to their normal appearance. Both of them sighed of relief, because yes . . . it was exhausting.

"So, Sasuke, what happened when you were with you and Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke scratched his head, a little embarrassed and replied, "Well, she told me how she felt about me. Then, I thought that since you wanted all the attention, I told her 'I really like you.'"

"WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?" Naruto asked. "What did she say when you said 'I really like you'?"

"She only thinks of you as a friend," Sasuke said.

Naruto's eyes widened and replied, "Phew, what a close one . . ."

Back at bar . . .

"Sasuke, where have you BEEN?" Sakura asked, yelling.

_"Gosh, she's annoying,"_ Sasuke thought. Then, he said, "I was just outside!"

Sakura smiled and said, "When Naruto was with me, he almost seemed . . . like you." She blushed and stared at him, wondering if he would talk.

Sasuke stared, trying to act like he hasn't heard that before. "Seriously?" he replied.

"Oh, yeah, he was WAY different than before! He was so . . . emotional."

_"Is that a good thing or what?"_ Sasuke wondered. He inhaled and exhaled and started to talk again. "Um, Sakura, I need to tell you something."

She looked into his eyes and replied, "W-what is it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke blushed and said nervously, "I really . . . like you."

Sakura's face was beet red. Then, she replied, "I . . . I really like you, too."

Ino and Naruto stood infront of Sakura and sasuke, glaring at them. Both of them said in unison, "OHMYGOSH!"

Naruto smirked and thought, _"Well . . . since both of them like each other . . ."_ Then, he stood close infront of Ino and said happily, "Hey, Ino, I think I like you?"

"YOU THINK?" Ino yelled out gathering her anger.

"AH, OK, OK, I DO!" replied Naruto. Then, he thought, _"Am I getting married, just because I said 'I do'?"_

**The End**


End file.
